Animal Mayhem
by Natsuki D
Summary: Komui forces Kanda, Allen and Lavi to drink some of his potions. "WHY THE HELL DO THEY LOOK LIKE ANIMALS!" sucky summary sorry. third Fanfiction. please read. P.S. I don't own D Gray Man
1. Chapter 1

this is my third fanfiction and its not the best so far. hopefully it will get better.

I don't own D Gray Man :(

ENJOY!

Chapter 1

It was a quiet day at the order and everything – for once- was silent. The halls were almost empty with the occasional finder, exorcist or scientist roaming the halls trying to get from one place to the other.

Out of all the people who flowed through the hallways, there were three that stood out from the rest.

"Che. Why do I have to get called to Komui's room, with you two Baka's?" stated a very annoyed looking Samurai teen with long flowing raven like hair and a sword at his side as he stared at the other two who walked beside him.

"How are we supposed to know Bakanda" growled a smaller boy with white locks of hair like freshly fallen snow. His eyes were a liquid silver and he had a particular scar that had an upside down pentacle above his left eyebrow and a long scar flowed down the left side of his face in a thin line that then made a lighting like pattern at the bottom of his left cheek. A small thin horizontal scar line attached itself to the large scar and lay under his eye. His features were beautiful if not for the scowl that covered it as he looked at the taller and older male that stood to his right.

"Moyashi-chan! Yuu-chan! Please calm down "said another tall male as he watched his two companions glare at each other.

"It's Allen!" growled the white haired teen.

"Don't call me by my first name you Baka Usagi!" growls the Raven haired boy, Kanda, as he unsheathes his Katana and points it at the large teen that stood in between him and Allen.

The "Baka Usagi" as Kanda calls him, had flame colored hair that stood up and stuck up from his head. He had a scale like bandana on top his head and an eye patch over his right eye leaving only one emerald eye to look out to the world.

He shrugged as he watched Allen and Kanda stalk off towards the head of the science division's office and knock on the door before walking in.

"Ah, there you are" yelled a gleeful voice as Komui came running towards them. Komui Lee, had purple hair and most of the time, wore a construction helmet on his head.

Komui was holding three cups, each with a different liquid in them. As soon as the trio saw this, they began to back away slowly.

"I was wondering if you guys would help me on a mission that only you could do" said Komui in a dark voice as he closed in on the boys who had tried leaving only to find the door locked. (Damn you Komui.)

The boys looked at the liquids with horrified expressions as Komui grabbed Allen and forced the silver liquid down his throat.

Allen felt his stomach churning as he fell to the floor, all he could see was Kanda and Lavi being forced to drink the horrifying liquids in each container. Both ended up like him; on the floor, holding their stomachs and barely able to make anything out.

Soon, everything went blank.

Hehe... it will get better I promise.

review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was dark and Allen couldn't remember how he had gotten there. All he could remember was Komui coming at him with a strange silver liquid in his hand, and then nothing.

'What had happened after that?' he thought as he moved his stiff limbs.

"Shhhh. I think he's waking up" said a calm voice that was laced with another emotion that Allen couldn't distinguish.

He opened his eyes to see Leenalee, Komui, Rever and the head nurse staring down at him.

"How are you feeling Allen?" asked the head nurse as she looked at him with a worried look in his eyes.

Allen shook his head and sat up; only to fall back down onto the comfy bed beneath him.

"Don't try to stand Allen-kun" Leenalee and Rever said in union as they came closer to the silvet. But something seemed a little different to Allen as they seemed to tower over him.

"Nya?"

'Wait! Did I just say "Nya" ' Allen thought as he looked back up at the others in the room.

"So I guess the potion didn't work out that well *sigh*" Komui said as he looked down at the occupant of the bed.

Before he could say anything else, he was tackled to the ground by an annoyed Rever and Leenalee.

"Nya. Nya Meow Nya?" Allen panicked as he realized that he wasn't speaking the same language as the others.

'KOMUI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!' Allen hissed as he glared at the head of the science division.

Komui didn't even know what he was saying but could tell from the anger in the hiss that if he didn't explain himself, he wouldn't be faring well. So as to show the silvet what happened, he grabbed a small mirror and showed Allen what he looked like.

But Allen wasn't reflected in the mirror; instead, a tiny silver kitten with a single black arm appeared in the mirror with a small scar the exact as Allen's over its left eye.

Allen sat, shocked that he couldn't even comprehend what was happening as the door opened and Krory and Miranda entered the room, a blackish blue dog beside Krory and a red rabbit in Miranda's hands.

"OMG! Moyashi-chan is soooooo adorable" yelled the rabbit who sounded like Lavi.

Allen looked over to them and saw that the rabbit had a little eye-patch over one of his eyes. And that the dog resembled a certain samurai that Allen knew all to well.

"What?" Allen said to the other animals in the room.

The dog that reminded him so painfully of Kanda decided to speak up.

"The damn baka scientist decided to turn us into animals" he said, voice the exact same as Kanda's.

And that was all Allen could take before he flopped over and entered a sleepfull bliss once again.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for taking so long to update thank you all for reviewing.

enjoy the story.

I don't own D-Gray man

* * *

><p>Kanda's POV<p>

I watched as the Moyashi that was stuck in a small kittens body, toppled over onto the bed and proceeded to go to dream land.

"Allen-kun?!" yelled Leenalee in pure surprise as she looked at the small kitten with worry.

"Komui you should really stop using Allen as your Gini pig" an angry Reveer said as he looked down at me and the Usagi as he shook his head.

"Ne, Yuu-chan. Do you think that Moyashi-chan will be all right?" the usagi said as he was put onto the bed with Allen and proceeded to look at the small feline on the bed.

"ch" was all I replied with as I jumped up on the bed and lied down next to the small kitten. He seemed to be really tired and to be at the end of his ropes with Komui's damn science experiments. He also looked like he hadn't eaten in months.

"Hey baka-usagi" I said glaring at the rabbit that seemed to cower as I growled at him "figure out a way to communicate with the damn sister complex freak." Lavi nodded and hoped over to where the others stood chatting.

Leenalee saw Lavi and picked him up, proceeding to squeeze the life out of him. "What do you need Lavi" she said as she rubbed behind his ears.

As she did this I felt an ominous aura fill the room and I swore Komui was going to skin the usagi alive. 'Be my guest' I thought as I looked back at the small body that lay next to me. I curled around him more in a protective position and could feel his body heat emanate from his small form. No one would touch "My" Moyashi without getting injured in the process.

"OH!" said a surprised voice. I looked over to see Leenalee holding her hand to her mouth in a 'I understand' motion. "Allen-kun hasn't eaten yet" she said and her, Miranda and Krory proceeded to the cafeteria, a nervous usagi still in her grasp.

I looked back just in time to see the head nurse reach out towards my Moyashi. I growled and bared my fangs and she jumped back, Komui and Reveer looked at me supprised.

"Kanda we need to make sure he's not injured" Reveer said as he stared at me. I growled as he tried approaching Allen and I.

No one was getting near what was mine.

"I believe I know what is going on" said a calm voice from the shadows. We all turned to see Bookman coming from the door and lifting his hand up to touch Allen. I growled and snapped my fangs at him. He moved back. "It seems his canine instincs are telling him to protect what it his" he said eyeing me curiously.

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>k so this was a short chapter.<p>

sorry I have writers blog and cant really think of what to write for my stories.

please review; criticism is welcomed and please give me ideas for my next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Allen's POV

I woke up to a warmth on my back and a small light on my face. I squinted and moved to stretch, kneading the bed underneath me with my paws. I stopped and proceeded to sit and stare at what used to be my hands and now were replaced by small paws; one a beautiful ivory white while the other was black.

"Komui" I yelled mentally "what did you do to me?" a tick mark formed on my head and my ears lowered to the sides of my head dangerously.

Komui seemed to get what I was thinking and backed away, hands held in front of him defensively.

"I'm sorry Allen, I didn't think this would happen" he pleaded.

"Then what did happen" came a growl from behind me. I looked back to see a beautiful night blue colored dog that I swear resembled Kanda WAY to much.

'Oh right' I thought as the events from the previous day came flooding back; 'That is Kanda'

"what are you staring at Moyashi?" Kanda asked as he nudged my head and pulled me closer to him protectively. 'So that's what was behind me' I thought as I felt warmth envelope me from his large body.

'So warm' I thought as I fell into a blissful sleep against Kanda who just nuzzled my neck more.

"Sleep, Moyashi" came his strong voice as I drifted in and out of sleep.

'i'll just close my eyes for a minute' was all I thought as I laid down and slept.

* * *

><p>yah sorry for such a small chapter. cant think of anything to write (-_-#)<p>

Ill try and make the next one longer.

anyways HAPPY NEW YEARS!

ill try updating soon. and this goes for all my fanfictions k *bows walks of*


	5. Chapter 5

Kanda's POV

Allen fell asleep quickly and I pulled him closer to my lean body so that he would stay warm and so that I knew where he was.

I had heard what Bookman had said about me being protective of what I thought was mind, and I must admit I deffinetly acted that way. But I couldn't help it; the damn usagi looked like he would jump my moyashi any minute when he came within sight of him. And I deffinetly couldn't have that.

I was still musing about this when Komui decided to get a little to close to my moyashi; and he was about to learn what happened when someone either than myself tried going near him. Before Komui even realized what had happened, he was on the ground and I was barring my fangs at him and holding him to the ground in an iron grip.

"don't even try moving or I will do more than bite you" I growled even though I new he couldn't understand me; but he seemed to get the message as it looked like he wasn't even breathing, just staring into my eyes trying to figure out how he could get out of this without getting stuck in the infermarry.

'Maybe I'll let him off with a few small bites.' Komui started to scream which really hurt my ears.

"LEENALEE-CHAN!" he yelled his historically "HELP ME! SAVE YOUR AWESOME LOVABLE AND AWESOME BROTHER!" he continued to yell till I could hear footsteps out in the hallway.

"tch" I said as I went in for the kill… actually just a few bites.

Leenalee, Miranda and Reveire came in to the room with Allen on the bed looking around with a confused look on his face, and Komui on the floor with a few bloody bite marks on his arms and face. Ok scratch that; a lot of bloody bite marks all over him.

To say that they were shocked was completely off; they just looked at the scene and I could swear all but Miranda were trying their hardest not to laugh.

"whats going on nya" asked a tired and confused voice from behind me on the bed I looked behind me to see Allen in all his cutnes, sitting sleepily on the bed and trying to figure out what was going on. When he saw Komui I swore his smile could rival the sun as he smiled at the wound covered male who sat on the floor hugging his sisters legs while saying Kanda had just attacked him for no reason.

"now this is something that should've been put on tape" he said as he walked over to me and sat down infront of me and began to lick his paws.

Now if that wasn't cute then I didn't know what was.

Revier's POV

I tried stifling a laugh as I watched Leenale blushed and kicked her brother off her before checking how bad the injuries were.

"Kanda-san!?" Miranda cried as she stood shocked and scared in the door way. Kanda looked at her for a mili-second before turning his attention back to the small silver kitten that began nuzzling into Kanda trying to get his attention. I couldn't help but smile when Kanda used his paw to bring the small boy closer to him.

"Kanda, remember to call us next time before you decide to do that"

"As long as no one tries to get close to my Moyashi" he seemed to growl out to me. If only I could understand what he was saying.

I shrugged and decided to drag Komui towards the infirmary where he was sure to get an earful from the head nurse. Better warn everyone to not go near Allen when Kanda was around unless they wanted to be sent to the infirmary like Komui.

* * *

><p>Ok so I suddenly had an idea of what to write. Plus White was really wanting me to update this so she could read more.<p>

any ways its longer than the last one ^_^ hope you like

HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERY ONE! (even if its a little early to say that.

White I hope you like this chapter and all those others who read my stories as well ^_^


End file.
